


为人师表

by Bubblegum0



Series: 宋家父子 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 纯生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum0/pseuds/Bubblegum0
Summary: 一个小学老师的一天可以有多倒霉。
Series: 宋家父子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014150
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 初写于19年夏。
> 
> 未完结。

宋国彬那么缜密通透的一个人，自然从第一下宫缩开始就心知自己要生了。

他一瞬间想起校长面试自己时满脸都是掩盖不住的怀疑。顶尖大学毕业的高材生，原来R市重点高中的教师，会无缘无故跳槽到这种小地方做个薪资微薄的小学老师？

而彼时的宋国彬刚刚来到陌生的S城，急切需要一份工作养活自己和尚未出世的孩子，只能避开对方锐利的审视，想方设法藏住肚内渐渐长大的胚胎。

今天偏偏是当初说定的六个月试用期的最后一天。这六个月内他的表现确实挑不出任何过错。有着束腹带，再加上季节更迭衣物增多，竟没人发现清俊的宋老师早已身怀重孕。他也早就备好了完全的理由，在生产后搪塞过别人，可万万没想到孩子等不及了。

房租、奶粉钱的双重压力下，幸远小学的这个转正机会已经是他的最后一根稻草。宋国彬只得安慰自己，一时半会肯定生不下来，指不定能咬咬牙熬一整天呢？

//  
怕伤到孩子，宋国彬不敢如往日一般用力收紧束腹带，只在肚尖扎了两圈。瓜熟蒂落的大肚此刻如一颗饱满的水滴，沉沉地坠着。他想了想，还是努力捧起巨腹，套了一条贴身的弹性短裤充当托腹带。一番折腾加上阵痛的不断加剧，他硬是在大冬天被逼出了热汗。

赶到学校时已经比平时晚了十余分钟，今天又有第一节早课，宋国彬不再如往常一般去教师办公室停留片刻，而是直接去了上课的教室。眼下，少走那几十步都像天堂一般 。

终于将沉重的身子在椅子上安顿了下来，还没打过上课铃，他索性在面前摊开教师用书，装作低头阅读起来，一手却借着讲台的掩护，隔着羽绒服在此刻不断作动的肚子上打圈，祈求换来片刻的安宁。然而，几个月的实习下来，宋国彬比原先更是敏感紧张，余光瞥见一点门外飘过的影子，他便疑是有学生要从门冲进来，撞见他手上的动作和鼓起的腹部，所以一惊一乍几次之后，非但没有平息下腹痛，反而牵动起胎儿更加激烈的拳打脚踢。

等到第一节的上课铃响，宋国彬早已面色苍白，冷汗涟涟。他勉强打起精神，猛地站了起来，先感觉到腰要断了，而后是肚中尖锐而难以抑制的剧痛。

“哈…”他重重地喘了一口气，用尽最后力气才使自己的声音盖过闹哄哄的小孩子们：“上课！”

幸远小学二年级三班的孩子们齐刷刷地站起来。不等他宣布“同学们好”，又是一波比之前都要剧烈的宫缩，打得宋国彬猝不及防地痛呼出声：“嗯……啊……”

教室内一片寂静。为了瞒过小学生们自己今天的异常表现，他只得用力地大声咳嗽一声。圆滚滚的肚子在羽绒服下震颤着，他清晰地感觉到孩子又向下了一寸。

是抬头看到全班同学们亮晶晶的眼睛时，宋老师才意识到大事不妙。

他忘记了，今天这节是实验课。

而实验室在教学楼顶楼，离他所在的两楼还有整整四层楼要爬。

//  
按理来说，宋国彬在孕期没有减少多少运动量，又日常束腹，胎儿没那么重，上楼时会比寻常的孕夫会轻松不少。可眼下他已进入了第一阶段的产程，如俗语所言，“生孩子不亚于鬼门关走一趟。”，短短数十格楼梯都让他走得像在刀尖舞蹈的人鱼公主。

还是个大腹便便的胖人鱼。每向上一级台阶，他都要支撑起两个人的重量。若是往常，他大可以略略抬高几分大腿，在上楼的时候顶住沉甸甸的肚子，现在却没有这个条件了。臃肿的长款羽绒服既完美掩盖了他的足月胎腹，也紧紧拢住了他的下半身，限制了双腿的活动。宋国彬的肚子就这样无所依地随着上楼的动作上下小幅度地弹动着。

胎儿当然也感受到了环境的动荡，一边激烈地在宋国彬肚子上顶出一个个小包，一边更快地顺应产程向下落去，闹得这位准爸爸苦不堪言。

就在这样的情况下，宋国彬还得保持着正常的步速，走在精力充沛的小孩子们前面。他紧咬牙关，又加快了一些步伐，试图和身后他的班级甩开一些距离，在楼梯转角时有稍稍喘息的机会。

好不容易走到五楼，他得了机会靠在扶梯上。又一波强烈的宫缩来袭，仿佛无形的大手狠狠揉捏着他最脆弱的肚皮，羽绒服下的腹部已然变了形。“呜……” 宋国彬的唇间溢出一声低低的呻吟，被他掐灭在掌心里。

等宫缩过去，他微微喘了几下，回头一望，才发觉不对。缀在班级队尾最顽皮的那个男孩不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

匆匆花了十分钟讲解完需要做的实验，宋国彬便拜托了实验室管理员看着班级，自己在教学楼里搜寻起那个男孩的下落。

班级走失个学生的确会对他的表现评级有重大影响。但此刻，宋国彬却更加为男孩的安危感到无比焦心。一是因为体内有了小生命之后，生性冷淡的他也渐渐对小孩子们多了几分柔情。

他内心始终羞于承认的第二个理由却是，这个男孩让他想起了他肚子里孩子的另一个父亲。

想起第一次见面，一向冷静自持的宋国彬便被那人激得动了真火。邱楚阔两条长腿架在课桌上，注意到他绯红的耳尖，还好整以暇地说了一句：“哟，这新老师可真好玩。”

想起他当时的同事们，他们提起那个姓邱的学生总是直摇头。语文老师会咬牙切齿地点评：“名字这么大气，字虽是草书也颇有几分风骨，看长相得也是个帅小伙，怎么人就这么混账呢！”

想起在他的第五次礼貌请求后，邱楚阔终于同意带课本上学，琥珀色的眸子却涌动着不明的晦暗感情。

想起不知从何时开始，邱楚阔的狂草渐渐演变成了肖似自己板书的瘦金。R市一中的校霸变成了模范学生，经常拿着题目来教师办公室，有时显然是听懂了，却还嬉皮笑脸地求宋国彬再讲一遍。

想起谢师宴上，意气风发的高考黑马邱楚阔手执玻璃杯，一次又一次地敬他。想起那晚的意外。想起他们的最后一面，宋国彬没有说出口的那些话。

他常常会盯着那个每天都在花式捉弄老师的小男孩失神片刻：邱楚阔小时候就是这样的吗？

//  
经过十五分钟的搜寻，在原来教室找到正在读漫画的男孩时，宋国彬早已筋疲力尽。小男孩体验了一把逃课的新鲜感，此刻也正是百无聊赖的时候，见老师来了，反倒眼睛一亮，跃跃欲试地挑战道：“老师，来抓我呀！”

宋国彬连步子都迈不开来了，听了这稚嫩的宣战，很是哭笑不得。他只能平静地开口：“你可以不来。只不过，我得让你爸过来把你请到实验室了。”

他的威胁看来起了几分作用。男孩明显瑟缩了一下，而后乖乖地走到他身前。

宋国彬松了口气，但还有些害怕男孩又冷不丁溜走，便像护崽的老母鸡，用双臂圈住对方的去路。

却没料到男孩突然转身，向他的肚子重重砸了一拳。

尽管八岁小孩的力气非常有限，但男孩挥出的这一拳虎虎生风，用足了自己百分百的力道，再加上他打的地方正中宋国彬最脆弱的红心，出击时还打了个猝不及防。一瞬间里，宋国彬先是看见眼前出现一片一片的金星，接着因为抵挡不住的剧痛深深弯下了腰，双手捧着肚子，面容扭曲，痛呼出声：“啊啊啊啊啊啊———”

这一拳的威力，加上体内胎儿的作怪，让他久久地直不起腰来。男孩起初还以为是自己武力见长，为自己的恶作剧得意洋洋：“宋老师，我爸出差了，下个月才回家呢！” 但眼看宋国彬没有回应，像是真的元气大伤，二年三班的混世魔王也开始害怕了。他走到深弯着腰、一语不发的宋国彬前面，看清宋国彬双手捂着的、显然鼓鼓囊囊的腹部，不禁奇道：“老师，你的肚皮怎么这么大啊，是不是有小宝宝了。”

宋国彬心中一惊，此刻却痛得无心反驳了。小孩上手了他的肚子，才恍然大悟地自言自语：“妈妈有小宝宝的肚皮是软乎乎的。老师的这么硬，肯定不是有小宝宝了，是我刚刚下手太重了，打了一个大包出来。”

出于愧疚，男孩不由分说便让无力抵抗的宋国彬躺在地上，又径直拉开了羽绒服拉链。看到一个比自己想象还大了好多的“包”，小孩更加意识到自己闯祸了。他隔着薄薄一层毛衣，不停向下按压着老师的硬如磐石又高高耸起的肚子，好像这样就能将他的过错按得消下去。

眼看自己按着按着也不见大肚子变小，宋国彬却是像快要昏死过去了，男孩急了，开始用力拍打起眼前怪物般的巨腹。

宋国彬的临产孕肚此时内忧外患，痛得几乎说不出话来了。他心知这样下去肯定会出事，极力定了定自己心神，勉强开口：“别……啊啊啊！……别再打了……老师没事的……我们赶快回去上课吧！”

总算停下了男孩的暴行，穿好羽绒服后，不知是不是安全感让他感觉身体好了一些。再三向男孩保证下课后就会去医院，宋国彬才终于三步一停地带着男孩重新回到了实验室。

//  
经过了这一段插曲，宋国彬的肚子作动得愈发令他难耐。后半节课，他都极力忍耐着腹中刀割般的钝痛。等到下课铃响时，下唇已被他自己咬破了。鲜丽的血色配上煞白的肌理，更为他增添了几分陶瓷娃娃般的病态美感。

然而，此时的宋国彬无心顾影自怜。这一个早上，他都没能去成一次厕所。此时，胎儿压迫着膀胱，贴身的短裤又死死勒着缓慢膨胀的腹底，他感觉自己的肚子要爆炸了。

教学楼其实每层都有厕所，但都到了这一步，宋国彬依然担心自己会在满是下课的教师和孩子们的地方暴露。好在今天整个上午都没有排课了，他决定悄悄到食堂那儿的厕所释放。

也就意味着，他要一个人挺着临盆的孕肚，下整整六层楼，再穿过整个操场走到学校另一头的食堂。

尽管胎儿离入盆还有一段时间，宋国彬却发现，自己已经并不拢双腿了。

他岔开着双腿，小心翼翼地下了两格台阶，才真真切切地体会到“上楼容易下楼难”说得是多么正确，纤细的双腿要颤颤巍巍地支撑臃肿沉重的身子平衡又是多么不容易。羽绒服下的硕大孕肚坠的生疼，每迈出一步，他都紧紧抓着扶手，唯恐一个重心不稳，一头栽下去。

宋国彬好不容易下了半层楼，慢慢踱到了楼梯拐角处时，背后却有个小孩心急火燎地从楼上冲了下来，一个不留神，竟飞也似地直直撞上了宋国彬的后背。

而宋国彬的肚子，也狠狠撞上了扶手坚硬冰冷的方正一角。

//

强大的冲力让扶手拐角深深陷进宋国彬的肚腹，将他的肚子几乎一分为二。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”宋国彬头一次体验如此尖锐的痛楚，忘记了种种顾虑，下意识惨叫出声。

满是羊水的大肚充满了弹性。下一秒，他的身体又不受控制地向后仰去——

——直到他最害怕的情形还是出现了。宋国彬非常不巧地倒在了楼梯上。事情发生的突然，他刚刚来得及用双手护住自己的肚子，惯性就让他结结实实在这半层楼上落了下来。

短短十几秒里，宋国彬临盆孕肚一路撞过了整整十数级台阶。他像是在洗衣机滚了一圈，或是被一个班的熊孩子打了肚子一般，被疼痛抽干了力气。最后，他的大肚还正面撞上了地板，一下子被冲力压得比束腹时还平坦。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”只听得见他一声凄楚的痛呼，接下去的残破的呻吟声也渐渐低了下去。宋国彬趴在地上，是彻底起不来，也翻不过身了。

疼，好疼。痛觉在他的神经上炸裂开来，仿佛有千钧的重量砸在他的肚子上，压得他五脏六腑都支离破碎。

他被疼痛击倒在地上，失去了绝大部分知觉，耳边“肇事者”慌乱逃离的脚步声都未能察觉到。而过了一小片刻，真正让他理智回笼的，却是下体喷涌而出的温热液体。


	3. Chapter 3

此情此景之下，宋国彬其实更希望现在汨汨流淌在自己双腿之间，洇开在黑色棉裤上的液体是鲜血。尽管血腥气可能会给他带来一些麻烦，早早破水的代价更是他承受不住的。他必须撑到下午唯一的那节公开课节课结束。

他艰难地将自己的身体撑起来了几分，颤抖的双臂还是力不能支。沉重的身躯再一次轰然倒地。宋国彬疼的咬死牙关，这次明显感觉到胎儿被压的向下了许多。

所幸此时，有人将他扶了起来。

宋国彬抬眼一看，正是方才下手不知轻重的“小魔王”。

他瑟缩了一下，便苍白地笑了笑，向男孩示意自己没事。

小男孩最后还是犹犹豫豫着被他赶走了。上课铃一响，走廊的这一隅又恢复了宁静。

宋国彬后背贴着墙壁，先以大腿抵着沉重的肚腹，又用双手不轻不重地按压着，独自默默消化着疼痛。

他闻到空气中一丝淡淡的铁锈味，艰难地伸手一摸，潮湿的指尖果然一片猩红。

之前他担心束腹会对胎儿产生影响，用了一大部分省吃俭用攒下来的钱买了低档安胎药，日日夜夜灌服几剂。如今胎膜被养得极厚，这么折腾下来竟也没能破水。

宋国彬微微松了口气，眉头却还是蹙着。出血对于临产之人来说，显然不是什么好兆头。

一直待在走廊肯定不是办法。又歇了一会儿，宋国彬终又颤颤巍巍支撑了起来。宫缩的阵痛加上久未纾解的尿意，他感觉自己的下腹快要爆炸，只得硬着头皮踱下一级又一级楼梯。

//  
莫说是临盆的人，任何身子重的人要下这么几层楼也要磨掉半条命。好在宋国彬的意志力向来超出常人许多，顶着个进入产程的大肚子还忍着走到了操场边上。

他原是一手撑着酸胀的腰，一手扶着羽绒服里束腰带下仍然下坠明显的肚腹，远远一眺却望见还有两三个班级在上着体育课，只得收回双手，佯装出随意经过的样子。

宋国彬深一脚浅一脚地慢慢走了几十米。快要经过那些上课的班级时，他猛的吸了一口气来收腹，让自己身前的小山包缩小一点，躲过这么多双眼睛的察觉。效果大概是有的，但他肚子里的钝痛愈加强烈了，胎儿也又一次活跃起来，仿佛是在反抗空间的骤然缩小。


End file.
